1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to caching data and more particularly relates to managing contents of a cache.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cache device typically has a smaller storage capacity than the backing store with which the cache device is associated. As a cache device fills with cached data, certain cached data may be evicted to free up room to cache additional data. If data is evicted from a cache device, a subsequent request for the evicted data yields a cache miss. Evicting the wrong data from a cache device can increase the number of cache misses and decrease the efficiency of the cache device.
In cache devices that store both read data and write data, available storage capacity is also shared between read data and write data. A static division of a cache device between read data and write data can also be an inefficient use of the cache device if the static division does not reflect a user's working data set of read data and write data.